mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Firefox S5
Click here to add a comment Recommended reading: Cliff Atkinson (Beyond Bullets) Cliff Atkinson, who has made a business of helping people communicate better (especially when using PowerPoint), shares a few of his thoughts regarding the Firefox S5 project. It's worth the read. http://www.beyondbullets.com/2005/03/open_source_thi.html :Alright Cliff. Nice way to try to drive people to your blog. (Something posted just today gets posted here the same day? About some guy I've personally never heard of? And he links to our Firefox S5 page? Fishy!) --Tom talk/Bliki 21:48, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Hi Tom - In the post I make an offer to volunteer to help make the presentation better and get the word out about Firefox. That's cool if you don't want to take me up on the offer - just trying to be nice, in the spirit of open source. -Cliff :::I don't personally know Cliff or Tom, but I subscribe to the Beyond Bullets RSS feed, noticed Cliff's helpful suggestions, and thought I would pass them on. I guess I forgot to sign my name. --Paul Peterson ::::I apologize, it just seemed fishy to me that someone that I've never heard of (but I haven't heard of a lot of people, 6 billion of them on this planet, too many names) would link here, and then there would be a post on the talk page. I fully respect the idea of trackbacks, but when I saw it, it seemed like less of a trackback and more of an advert. If I really was upset, I could have easily just removed the comment and blocked the user from editing. I'm not that mean, though ;) --Tom talk/Bliki 23:38, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) Hi again - I heard from Lachlan, who suggested I post something here. If there's interest, I'd be glad to offer a hand at helping to structure the presentation using a persuasive story structure and storyboarding. The main advantage is that it would free the slide area from bullet points and open up conversation and dialogue. Is anyone interested? -Cliff Response to "Open Source Thinking" by Cliff Atkinson This is in repsonse to the feedback from Cliff Atkinson. 1. Start with the slide design first. We all start thinking about PowerPoint templates first, but when we do, we rigidly enforce a visual structure on every single slide. What if the best solution is no background? What if visual variety is important to keep an audience's attention? What if it's a better idea to apply a design approach that balances visuals and spoken words in a slide/page hybrid? Too bad, because we've already enforced closed-source slide layouts. In no way has this, or will this, project enforce any form of closed-source slide layout. As I have said before, it is impossible to make a one-size-fits-all presentation, which is why this needs to be as open and as generic as possible. It is unfortunate that so many people have jumped into doing the designs and so few into the content, but you are right: that is the way people think. However, it is also the philosiphy of the web to keep content and presentation seperate from each other - i.e. Stylesheets for this should work well completely independant of the content, so that any stylesheet may be used with any slide show and any slide show may make use of the stylesheet. 2. Conform to a bullet point approach. Virtually all PowerPoint templates are set up for bullet points, as in this example. What if a full-screen photograph is best? What if placing the same text on a slide that you read verbally actually harms understanding? Too bad, because we've already enforced closed-source slide design. If you want to add a slide with bullet points, go for it! If you want some slides with a few paragraphs of a story, go for it!. If you want a slide to be one big screenshot, or a collection of quotes from news articles, go for it! It does not need to be bullet points, even though the only examples I have at the moment are. Having said that though, I will update the Creating Content section to reflect this. It was initially written quickly without much thought, but with every intention to be improved later. 3. Focus on structure last. Once the design is out of the way, then we look at ways to structure the bullet points that we'll put on those pre-formatted slides. But what if a story structure is more persuasive than a bullet point structure? What if writing a script first helps distill and focus information to prevent cognitive overload? Too bad, becuase we've already enforced closed-source presentation structure. We haven't enforced anything, the project is designed to create a set of slides that may be used to mix 'n' match with each other, to create the most appropriate slide show for the presenter's needs. Also, because there is not just one design, the presenter can pick the most appropriate stylesheet, modify an existing one or even create a new one to fit their needs. --Lachlan.hunt 06:49, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT)